Is This Normal?
by loverx101
Summary: Dean now has a son ,and brother twin girls dean has decided to quit hunting and so has his brother to have a normal life but sometimes normal is overated follow dean and sam while they try to live a normal life with there teen kids.
1. Meet the family

Dean stared as he saw the 5'6 brunette waitress scurried across the diner. Dean had been with a lot of girls throughout his day but this by far was the most fascinating women he ever seen. "Hello my name is Jesse how I may help you" these were the first words he ever heard his 'wife' say. It was hard keeping a girlfriend with his line of work but Jesse was a tough girl and that's what dean liked about her most. Well one day when just getting done with a hunt he got a phone call from Jesse Dean nearly dropped the phone when he heard the news Dean was going to be a father to a boy. So Dean did the respectful thing and married her a now cannot imagine his life without her. To make it work he had to give up hunting and without his trusty sidekick Sam quit to getting exactly what he wanted a normal life he finally found a girl Taylor the light red headed beauty he also had twin daughters. And now both seemed to be living a normal life but sometimes normal's overrated.

_16 years later:_

"_**Joshua Allen Winchester get your ass down her now" dean shouted from the stairway**_

What now thought josh as slowly picked him-self up off the bed

"_**What's wrong dad" he asked**_

"_**What's wrong your school just called me they said you had Saturday detention yesterday and didn't go is that true? Dean said**_

"_**Yeah so what" josh replied?**_

"_**So what are you kidding me first off you didn't even tell me or your mother you had Saturday detention and second your attitude right now? So it better change right now you understand"**_

"_**Yeah whatever" Josh hissed**_

Dean moved closer to his son and grabbed his chin

"_**Last time I checked when an adult was speaking to you, you replied with a yes or no sir understand?"**_

"_**Yes, Sir" he quickly replied while dean let go of his chin**_

Suddenly Sam came in with his two 14 years-old daughters Tatiana and Taren

"_**Hey uncle dean" they said as they ran in the door to give dean a hug**_

"_**Hey Double trouble" dean replied as he returned the hug**_

"_**Where's your dorky dad" dean said **_

"_**Getting something out of the car guess what, guess what" the two girls said in anticipation**_

"_**What" dean said confused**_

"_**Since it's our birthday's today daddy's taking all of us including you to dinner tonight" Tara said**_

"_**Is it your birthday already" dean said with a smile**_

"_**Yeah uncle dean we only have been talking about it forever" Tatiana said laughing**_

"_**OH I knew I bought these presents for someone" as he opened up the closet next to him and pulled out two bags" the girls jumped in surprise**_

__"_**Thanks uncle dean" they said and hugged him again**_

"_**Hey hey girls wait till tonight to open those" Sam said while coming through the door **_

"_**Ah, dad" they said while giving him those classic puppy dog eyes they inherited **_

"_**No girls just wait, go upstairs a while and play with deans new Xbox ok" Sam said**_

"_**Cool" they both said while running upstairs**_

"_**Hey Jesse" Sam said while hugging her**_

"_**Hey Sam how things going down at the law firm" Jesse said**_

"_**Good busy though ever since the Weatherly case people have been lining up to get me as there lawyer"**_

"_**Well that's because your good Little brother" dean said smirking "hey where's Taylor"**_

"_**Finishing up some last party details for the girls won't be here till 5 until than I'm going to pick up the special gift I bought for the girls" Sam said while walking out the door**_

"_**Ok see ya later" Jesse shouted **_

Dean not forgetting the conversation with his son a few minutes earlier stared at him sitting on the coach in the next room, dean always thought how his son looked so much like his mother his light brown hair and 5"8 frame, he was built like dean, but had all the features of Jesse. Unluckily for him he had neither of their attitudes he seemed to rebel against everything dean said in the last year if He said stand he sat down and if he said walk he ran. Dean just never got it.

_so thats it so far if you want me to continue please review thankyou=)_


	2. Do Not Test Me

"_**Josh me and your mother need to talk to you" dean said while walking over to the coach**_

"_**Look dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you about detention it's just some bitch..."**_

"_**Language Josh" dean said **_

"_**Sorry my teacher gave me detention for passing notes which is completely stupid because I was still listening to her" josh said **_

"_**Josh this needs to stop tomorrow your dad and I will go down to the principal's office and all four of us will have a chat Ok? Jesse said**_

"_**No mom that's so stupid nobody else's parents come down there you guys always blame me" josh yelled**_

"_**No one's blaming you we are going down to the school to straighten everything out Josh, if you didn't get into trouble at school all the time we wouldn't have to make this visit, and I suggest you do not raise your voice in this house " Jesse said with a stern tone Josh rarely heard **_

"_**yes ma'am, I'm sorry" Josh always seemed to get along better with Jesse even though his father tried to get more involved in Josh's life he never felt he cared about his hobbies with mom it just seemed she cared more.**_

__

"_**Now come on and let's get ready for this dinner" dean said grabbing jesses hand and leading her up the stairs **_

"_**Hey babe" Jesse says**_

"_**Yeah hon." dean peaks into the walk in closet**_

"_**Do you like the purple top or the red better dean thought to himself that he was the last person to give fashion advice it's not like his wife actually picked the one he chose**_

"_**I like the purple" dean said**_

"_**I think I'll go with the red" jess said while going back to look for a pair of pants, dean took off his shirt and put on the dress shirt and slacks his wife put out for him**_

"_**Hey babe I don't know what to do anymore with Josh he is just being so uncontrollable lately why can't he just listen?" dean said as putting on his watch**_

"_**I seem to remember someone telling me about their rebellious stage when they were 16 just give it time dean he'll eventually come around" Jesse said as kissing her husband while she went downstairs**_

"_**Come on everybody time to go" Jesse shouted **_

_**The twins ran downstairs and met Aunt Jesse while dean slowly made his way down the stairs **_

"_**Come on Josh" dean yelled as Josh came out with a save the rainforest t-shirt on and some old jeans**_

__

"_**Go change now" dean demanded**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with this?"**_

"_**Do not test me boy go change you have five minutes to be down here and ready got it?"**_

"_**No" **_

"_**What did you say?"**_

"_**No I said no I can go to the party any way I want"**_

"_**This is not a discussion this is an order" dean said in a tone that made Josh step back "got it?"**_

"_**Yes sir" josh mumbled as he went back to this room and put on dress clothes**_

_**So ten minutes later they all piled in the car and headed off to le dius **_

When the family all got to the restaurant everyone greeted each other and they made their way to the back roomthey took a seat and ordered everything seemed to be going fine but everybody know the Winchesters can't be all together without something going wrong


	3. Surprise

"_**Alright girls ready to open presents" Sam asked**_

"_**Yeah" both girls said in unison both girls picked up deans present they hurried through the tissue and went down to the bottom of the bag but nothing was there**_

"_**Dean there's nothing in here" Tara said **_

"_**Yeah nothing in mine either" Tatiana said shocked**_

"_**Oh I must of forgot" while reaching in his back pocket for two sets of car keys **_

"_**OMG" both girls screamed "but we only turn 15 today" Tara said**_

"_**I know but you get your permits for another month and I don't think I could wait another year" dean said with a huge smile on his face**_

"_**Dad can we go out and see them" both girls pleaded **_

"_**Alright come on everyone" Sam took Taylor by the Hand and led them out the door**_

"_**This is a gift from all of us" Sam said as he presented the girls with the keys to their two red mustang convertibles" now the girls immediately jumped in the car and started to put the keys in**_

"_**hey wait double trouble" dean said you guys can't drive for a couple more months so hop shotgun he said as Sam slid in one car and Taylor in the other**_

"_**Bye Uncle Dean Aunt Jesse and Josh thanks for coming I'll see ya tomorrow" the girls screamed while speeding off**_

"_**Bye girls" Jesse waved as they went down the road **_

Dean walked back into the restaurant only to find Josh gone

"_**Hey babe has you seen Josh" Dean asked Jesse**_

"_**No sweetie I thought he was by you"**_

"_**Oh shit, hey waiter have you seen the boy who was with us about 5'8 brown hair"**_

"_**Oh yes he went out back quite some time ago" the waiter replied**_

"_**Thank-you" dean said as he made his**_ _**way out back what he saw was something he did not expect Josh sitting there with a beer and cigarette in mouth cursing at a wall**_

"_**Joshua Allen what are you doing back here" Dean shouted**_

"_**Oh hanging out while you shower my cousins with gifts, I'm 16 dad and don't even have a car they just turned 15 and your already giving them two brand new cars, If you haven't noticed but lately It seems to me you want the twins to be your kids"**_

"_**are you kidding me Contrary to popular beliefs I love you and I would never trade you but this has got to stop, your mouthing off ,drinking, smoking ,slacking in school a year ago everything was fine what happened" Dean said in the calmest voice he could **_

"_**The twins happened when Sam didn't live here everything was great I didn't have to compete with my perfect cousins no matter what I do it is never good enough" Josh replied**_

"_**Son I never compare you guys you three are completely different people you can't just give up every time something doesn't go your way josh I expect more from you and definitely this is not acceptable you have to know that, but no matter what you do no matter how much you push away I will always be there even when you don't want me to because I'm your father and I care, you understand"**_

__

"_**Yes sir" josh replied**_

"_**Ok let's go home" dean said while walking into the restaurant "come on babe" dean said while grabbing Jesse**_

The car ride back was silent they pulled into the house and Dean and Josh went up to his room to'talk' so Jesse stayed downstairs straightened everything up and went and got ready for bed a little bit later Dean walked in as Jesse was washing her hands dean took off his shirt and came up behind her and put his hand around her waist

"_**How was it" Jesse Asked**_

"_**Mmhhh" dean replied**_

"_**That bad" **_

"_**Well let's say he might not be able to sit through class tomorrow but I still don't think he even gets why I did it"**_

"_**Don't worry about it dean as she turned around and gave him a kiss, is he asleep" she asked with a grin**_

"_**DEAD asleep" dean replied as he pulled her in for another kiss**_

"_**Good" she said as she pulled him onto the bed taking off his jeans they started kissing on the bed when Jesse said**_

"_**Wait I'm sorry babe I have to get up early tomorrow" she said as rolling to her side**_

"_**No I promise I'll be quick please" dean said while trying to pull her in again**_

"_**I'm sorry maybe tomorrow" Jesse said while turning off the lights**_

"_**I never have sex it always tomorrow she says" dean muttered under his breath like he did when he was four**_

__

The next morning Dean woke up early to get ready to meet Josh's principal as he went downstairs he smelt coffee he got a cup and when everyone was ready they headed off down to the school to see Josh's principal

_**I**_**_ wanted to show that dean kinda did spoil sam's kids and he did have some right to be angry thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing)_**


End file.
